


Writing Prompt List [Series]

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: 30 Days of Lucifer and Trixie - [Writing Prompt June 2019] [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: 30 Days of Lucifer and Trixie - [Writing Prompt June 2019]





	Writing Prompt List [Series]

**Author's Note:**

> [Series Notes]  
> •This will be updated according to my timezone - AWST (GMT+8)  
> •Trixie is her canon age - about 10.  
> •Creator of this Writing Prompt List is Mia Botha and can be found on Pinterest.  
> •This Series will also be posted to my Wattpad for a broader audience (@HolyKingWasteLand)

01\. Chewing Gum

02\. Chocolate Muffin

03\. Pegs

04\. Wire Mesh

05\. Pony Tails

06\. Child

07\. Please Call. . .

08\. Computer Bag

09\. Drop Dead

10\. Blinking Light

11\. Charging

12\. Sheep

13\. Plan

14\. Beer Goggles

15\. Utilities

16\. Text Message

17\. An Agreement

18\. Life After Divorce

19\. Glue Stick

20\. Clock Wise

21\. Synchronised

22\. Moonlight

23\. I See A Red Door

24\. Circles

25\. Malapropism _(error, misuse, slip of the tongue, etc.)_

26\. Winter Is Here

27\. Hushed

28\. White Carpet

29\. Space Ship

30\. Hair Cut

> **By, Mia Botha**


End file.
